Plague Knight
Summary Plague Knight is one of eight Knights of "The Order of no Quarter" who serves the Enchantress. He is the boss of The Explodatorium. During his own story, it's revealed that Plague Knight had ulterior motives for joining the Enchantress. He is seeking the creation of the Ultimate Potion, a brew that will grant him unlimited power and anything he wants. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, possibly High 7-C Name: Plague Knight Origin: Shovel Knight Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Knight, Alchemist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Intangibility, Magic, Invulnerability, Genius Intelligence, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Duplication, Homing Attack, Gliding, Life Absorption, Rage Power, Magnetism Manipulation, Teleportation, Resistance to Explosion Manipulation (Takes virtually no damage from bombs he places right next to him and can use them to actually boost his vertical mobility) Attack Potency: At least City Block level, possibly Large Town level (Can fight on par with Shovel Knight on several occasions. Single-handedly defeated the entire Order of No Quarter. Was able to create the Serum Supernus, which was capable of destroying the entire Tower of Fate and possibly causing a large earthquake in his storyline) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Shovel Knight, his double jumping and blast jumping abilities largely complimenting his mobility) Lifting Strength: Regular Human (He is often noted to be considerably wimpy when it comes to lift, pull or push) Striking Strength: At least City Block Class, possibly Large Town Class (Can harm other knights and monsters with his staff almost as well as with his explosives) Durability: At least City Block level, possibly Large Town level (Took hits from Shovel Knight) Stamina: Above Average (Can go through entire levels and boss fights without resting. His magic power is self-regenerative, although if he uses too many Arcana at once, it will take much longer to recover) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles, Hundreds of meters with the Serum Supernus Standard Equipment: A large variety of bombs and explosives, Various Arcana Intelligence: Genius. Capable of creating various magical potions and bombs on the fly, and is responsible for the construction of the Explodatorium. Has an entire underground lab underneath the village without any of the denizens taking notice. In-game, his intelligence is only rivaled by Mona. Weaknesses: Being short, shy and wimpy, if his magic power depletes he becomes unable to use Arcana until it fully restores. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Bombs= Plague_Bounce_Bomb_Art.png|Bounce Casing Plague_Float_Bomb_Art.png|Float Casing Plague_Orbit_Bombs_Art.png|Orbit Casing Plague Knight uses a seemingly infinite amount of throwable explosive potions with several combinations of Casing, Powder and Fuse to adjust to the situation. *'Casing:' They affect the trajectory of bombs. **'Bounce Casing:' Bounces along the ground before exploding. **'Lob Casing:' Arcs into the air before it comes crashing down. **'Float Casing:' Floats up and away when thrown. **'Orbit Casing:' Spins around you and even pierces through walls! **'Drop Casing:' Drops bouncing bombs at your feet. **'Whirl Casing:' Boomerangs back and forth! *'Powder:' In addition to the explosion effects, each powder determines the number of bombs (or their effects) that can be active at one time. **'Black Powder:' Causes a powerful explosion. 3 at once. **'Tracer Powder:' Produces wall-climbing flames. 2 at once. **'Cascade Powder:' Produces waves of fire in both directions. 1 at once. **'Component Powder:' Keep throwing in bombs to make a bigger boom! 3 at once. **'Cluster Powder:' Rapidly forms several explosions. 1 at once. **'Sparkler Powder:' Pulses damaging sparks, but the case is harmless. 2 at once. *'Fuse:' Fuses determine the conditions needed to make a bomb detonate. Bombs will detonate on contact with enemies regardless of their fuse, however. **'Standard Fuse:' Blows up after a few moments. **'Long Fuse:' Blows up a long time after throwing. **'Quick Fuse:' Blows up almost immediately when thrown. **'Sentry Fuse:' Hovers in place before seeking out targets. **'Remote Fuse:' Set bombs and then detonate! **'Impact Fuse:' Explodes on contact. |-|Bursts= Bursts are explosives that Plague Knight uses to propel himself forward and upward. they need to be "charged" briefly for usage. *'Basic Burst:' Explode all around you and launch through the air! *'Float Burst:' Float slowly to the ground. Press down to fall again. *'Bullet Burst:' Fires a blast in front of you when launching. *'Frost Burst:' Launch through the air while dropping ice shards below. *'Spin Burst:' Cannonball through enemies and cut them all down! |-|Cloaks= Each cloak bestows Plague Knight with special bonuses. *'Chemical Coated Cloak:' His original armor. *'Treasure Trappings:' Magnetizes treasure when you charge! Drop half as much gold when you fall in battle! *'Goo Garment:' Bounce off walls when bomb jumping. May be tough to control! *'Ward Robe:' Heavily plated. Keep your footing when struck by enemies, but stopping may be a problem! *'Dandy Duds:' Flashy armor that increases jubilance by 200%! (Offers no practical effect, when wearing the Dandy Duds he strikes poses when jumping, skips when walking, spins when turning, leaves behind a trail of glitter, and finally, drinks from a potion and twirls his cape at victory.) *'Pandemonium Cloak:' A mercurial, unstable and everchanging garment. While wearing this cloak, Plague Knight can always have three bombs (or their effects) active at once, even with Powders that would normally limit him to one or two. Also, all Arcanas (other than Staff of Striking) now cost one bar of the power meter. The main drawback is he cannot choose the combination of bomb parts or arcana. |-|Arcana= Plague_Cauldron_Art.png|Cauldron Plague_Vat_Art.png|Vat Arcana are magic items that Plague Knight can use alternatively from his potions deal with his enemies, but these consume his magic power, said power is constantly regenerating, but it takes longer the more Arcana are used. *'Bait Bomb:' A fish shaped bomb when thrown, the Bait Bomb will rush along the ground until it either falls into a pit or it hits an object/enemy and explodes. If it falls into a pit it detonates sending up whatever was at the bottom of the pit. *'Big Boom:' A big pear shaped bomb, upon contact with a solid object, the bomb detonates, creating a massive cross-shaped explosion *'Leech Liquid:' The Leech Liquid is one of Plague Knight's potion Arcana. Once Plague Knight has taken a drink of Leech Liquid all damage he deals to an enemy is given back to him as health whilst the potion is in effect. If Plague Knight is attacked whilst drinking he drops the potion and does not get the buff. *'Smoke Bomb:' A gravity-defying ball that bursts into a cloud of smoke. The bomb and cloud slowly move in the direction Plague Knight threw it. While standing within the cloud and for a couple of seconds after leaving the cloud, Plague Knight is rendered invincible to all hazards, as they simply phase through him. *'Vat:' Plague Knight will conjure a large vat of liquid beneath him, jumping slightly to climb on top of it to use as a platform. The vat remains stationary for a short time before falling and upon reaching the ground it will break and explode, in the boss battle is shown that they can be detonated by throwing bombs into them. *'Staff of Surging:' Plague Knight's Staff, When used Plague Knight shoots upward and slightly forward. enemies in the path of this take damage. *'Staff of Striking:' Plague Knight's staff, It allows him to perform a short range melee attack. Notably, it consumes little magic allowing it to be used repetitively. *'Fleet Flask:' Is one of his potion Arcana. Once Plague Knight has taken a drink of the Fleet Flask he charges forward at high speed until he collides with a hard enough object, turns around, or throws bombs. In this state, he can still jump to avoid obstacles and pits. *'Berserker's Brew:' Is one of his potion Arcana. Once Plague Knight has taken a drink of Berserker's Brew he no longer takes knockback from being struck and deals damage to enemies by colliding with them whilst the potion is in effect, although he still receives damage too. *'The Serum Supernus:' Lastly, The Serum Supernus is the 'ultimate potion' and brewing it is the ultimate goal of Plague Knight, a concoction so volatile that it is even capable of destroying the Tower of Fate. Gallery File:The Vital Vitriol (Plague Knight Battle) - Shovel Knight -OST- File:Shovel Knight- Plague of Shadows - Boss Battles (No Damage) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Shovel Knight Category:Male Characters Category:Alchemists Category:Game Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Armored Characters Category:Rage Users Category:Fire Users Category:Staff Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Disease Users Category:Poison Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Brawlhalla Category:Smoke Users